The new lemon variety ‘Code 3X97’ originated as an induced mutation of ‘Eureka’ lemon (not patented). Gamma irradiation from a Gammacell 200 (60C) source was applied to bud sticks of ‘Eureka’ in 1998 at Emerald, Queensland, Australia. The irradiated bud sticks were budded onto ‘Carrizo’ rootstock (not patented) in 1998 at Bundaberg, Queensland, Australia, and the trees that survived were field planted at Bundaberg in 1999. The selection now known as ‘Code 3X97’ was identified as showing consistently fewer seeds than the parent variety, with no significant reduction in fruit size. A comparative trial was planted in 2003, using ‘Code 3X97’ budwood on ‘Benton’ (not patented) rootstock. Successive generations have consistently shown few seeds and have reproduced true to type.
‘Code 3X97’ is a new and distinct lemon tree notable for its fruit, which produces consistently low numbers of seeds. Table 1 shows a comparison of ‘Code 3X97’ lemon to ‘Eureka’ and other similar (unpatented) varieties.
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘Code 3X97’ to Known VarietiesCharacteristic‘Code 3X97’‘3 ELS 0’‘Eureka’Seed quantityAbsent to Absent to ManyfewfewMean fruit length (mm)76.8874.5684.76Mean fruit diameter (mm)54.5257.1662.84Fruit length/diameter ratio 1.41 1.31 1.35Rind thickness (mm) 4.32 4.48 5.24